Make A Wish
by KJR3497
Summary: Hari ini merupakan Valentine Day namun Yesung, namja yang ditunggu kehadirannya oleh Ryeowook malah tidak terlihat dan tidak terdengar kabarnya. Bagaimana nasib Ryeowook selanjutnya di hari Valentine ini? Akankah ia menghabiskan Valentine Day seorang diri? Oneshot dari kisah Yesung dan Ryeowook di Valentine Day. YeWook/ Fluff/ BL/ DLDR. Newbie. Mind to RnR?


**Title: Make A Wish**

**Author: KJR3497**

**Genre: Romance, Fluff, NonAU**

**Rating: T**

**Length: Oneshot**

**Disclaimer: Yesung is Ryeowook's and Ryeowook is Yesung's. No doubt!**

**Warning: Yaoi, OOC, typos, dll**

**Pairing: YeWook**

.

**Don't like don't read!**

.

*Make A Wish*

.

* * *

Ryeowook menggembungkan pipinya sebal menatap pemandangan yang ada di dalam _dorm_. Karena bujukan Donghae untuk menemaninya turun ke _dorm_ lantai 11 ia harus terjebak dalam situasi menyebalkan seperti ini. Sebenarnya Ryeowook menyadari bahwa ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Donghae atau siapapun yang membuatnya sebal. Hari ini tepat tanggal 14 _February_, hari Valentine lebih tepatnya jadi tentu saja semua orang telah menyiapkan sesuatu untuk pasangannya.

Bukan sebenarnya Ryeowook bukan kesal dengan hari Valentine atau pada Kyuhyun yang memberikan cokelat dan sebuah boneka kelinci raksasa berwarna _pink _pada Sungmin atau bahkan pada Eunhyuk yang memberikan sebuah boneka berbentuk ikan nemo berukuran besar yang bila ditekan bisa mengeluarkan suara '_I love you_' pada Donghae. Ia hanya kesal karena disaat semua _member_ sedang asyik merayakan hari Valentine namun pasangannya, _namja_ berkepala besar, bertangan kecil dan penyuka kura-kura itu tidak datang menemuinya, menelepon, mengirim pesan, atau bahkan mengirimkan hadiah untuknya.

Ryeowook menghela napasnya dengan berat sambil menekuk sebelah tangannya dan menopang dagunya di atas meja makan. Berkali-kali ia melirik pada ponselnya yang ditaruh tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, menunggu jika layarnya bercahaya dan mengabulkan permohonannya di hari Valentine ini.

Ryeowook menoleh ke arah ruang tamu tempat Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, dan Donghae berada. Mereka semua terlihat sedang menonton film. Film yang akan selalu mereka putar setiap hari Valentine yang tidak lain adalah _Titanic_. Ryeowook memutar kedua bola matanya dan menunjukkan pandangan bosan. Kyuhyun menyelipkan tangannya di sekitar bahu Sungmin sedangkan Eunhyuk sibuk berbisik-bisik dan mencium leher Donghae sekilas. Pemandangan ini membuat Ryeowook iri sekaligus makin sebal kepada Yesung.

Sekali lagi Ryeowook menghela napasnya dengan berat dan cukup keras membuat Sungmin menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ryeowook_-ah_ apa Yesung _hyung_ tidak berkunjung ke _dorm_ hari ini?" tanya Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun yang ada di sampingnya jadi ikut menoleh ke arah Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengedikkan bahunya. "Entahlah mungkin tidak. Aku juga tidak tahu," ucap Ryeowook dengan nada pasrah.

Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat Ryeowook.

"Sudahlah mungkin Yesung _hyung_ masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Ia kan sedang mengurus _OST_ yang ia buat bersama Kangta _hyung_," ucap Sungmin mencoba menenangkan Ryeowook.

"Toh kalian bisa bertemu kapan saja. Tidak hanya hari ini," tambah Sungmin lagi.

Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Sungmin kembali melanjutkan menonton film yang telah ia tonton puluhan kali itu. Ryeowook masih tetap duduk dan menghadap dapur. Sesekali ia mencuri pandang ke ponselnya. Merasa tak tahan Ryeowook mengambil ponselnya dan hendak memencet panggilan cepat namun gerakannya terhenti. Ia teringat akhir-akhir ini ia yang lebih sering menelepon Yesung dan mengiriminya pesan, bahkan beberapa waktu yang lalu Ryeowook juga mengunjungi Mouse and Rabbit karena Yesung tak kunjung mengunjungi _dorm_ membuatnya rindu setengah mati.

Ryeowook meletakkan kembali ponselnya. Dalam hati ia sudah bertekad tak akan menelepon ataupun mengirim pesan pada Yesung hari ini. Ia ingin Yesung yang lebih dulu mengabarinya. Ia ingin melihat apakah Yesung masih sempat memikirkannya di tengah kesibukan kerjanya. Ryeowook kembali merenung sedih. Di dalam _dorm_ terasa sangat sepi. Shindong sudah pergi sejak tadi pagi untuk berkencan dengan Nari, Kangin sedang ada jadwal, dan Siwon belum berkunjung ke _dorm _seharian ini. Yang tersisa hanyalah empat orang yang sedang asyik menonton film sambil bermesraan dan juga Ryeowook.

Ryeowook semakin kesal ketika mendapati para _hyung_ dan seorang _dongsaeng_nya sedang berciuman ketika adegan di film menampilkan pemeran wanita yang tengah merentangkan tangannya dengan pemeran pria yang ada di belakangnya yang merupakan gaya khas dari film itu. Ryeowook yang bosan akhirnya meraih ponselnya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan lantai 11. Sebelum ia keluar Donghae sempat berteriak padanya bertanya kemana ia akan pergi namun Ryeowook sudah terlanjur pergi dan tak ingin kembali untuk sekedar menjawab pertanyaan Donghae.

Ryeowook naik ke lantai 12 dan langsung memasuki _dorm_ menuju kamarnya. Ia memutar lagu pada _ipod_nya dan memasang urutan lagu itu secara acak. Ia membawa laptopnya menuju ke kasur dan membukanya sambil berguling nyaman di atas kasurnya. Ryeowook mencari beberapa berita tentang dirinya dan juga bermain. Beberapa saat kemudian ia mengernyit aneh. Dengan jelas ia bisa mendengar bahwa lagu yang dimainkan secara acak oleh _ipod_nya semua bertemakan tentang patah hati, cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, dan berbagai lagu sedih lainnya bahkan beberapa lagu itu adalah lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Yesung. Ryeowook beranjak bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan memilih lagu yang cukup ceria dari _ipod_nya. Ia kembali memfokuskan diri pada layar laptopnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian lagu yang terpasang pada _ipod_ Ryeowook kembali menjadi lagu sedih seolah ia tahu kesedihan Ryeowook saat ini dan sedang berusaha menghina Ryeowook. Ryeowook menggembungkan pipinya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia jadi mengasihani diri sendiri karena menghabiskan hari Valentine di kamar dengan laptopnya. Ryeowook melangkah lagi mengambil _ipod_nya dan mematikannya. Daripada hatinya semakin jengkel karena _ipod_ itu dan membantingnya bukankah lebih baik ia segera mematikannya? Ryeowook kembali lagi ke kasurnya dan memainkan kembali laptopnya.

Karena bosan Ryeowook memutuskan untuk membaca beberapa _fanfiction_. Sudah cukup lama ia tidak membaca karya-karya dari fans-nya itu. Ia membuka sebuah website khusus yang memuat _fanfiction_. Ryeowook senang melihat begitu banyak _tag_ yang ada untuk YeWook. Ryeowook mencoba membaca ringkasan cerita yang ada disana namun beberapa saat kemudian ia malah mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ryeowook sangat mencintai Yesung namun sayang cinta itu harus bertepuk sebelah tangan bahkan berakhir disaat Ryeowook belum sempat mengutarakan perasaannya pada Yesung," Ryeowook membaca sebuah ringkasan dari _fanfiction_ tersebut. Kerutan muncul di dahinya saat ia kembali menemui berbagai _fanfiction_ tentang ia dan Yesung yang hampir sebagian besar atau malah dibilang semuanya memiliki genre angst, sad, tragedy, dan _chara dead_.

"_Aish_ bukankah ini hari Valentine? Tidak bisakah mereka membuat cerita yang sedikit indah dan manis untukku. Mereka mau menyindirku masalah Yesung _hyung_ ya?" Ryeowook sedikit mengomel sambil kemudian mematikan laptopnya, kehilangan minat untuk membaca.

Ryeowook merogoh ponsel yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Ia memandang _wallpaper_ yang tertera di ponselnya dengan sedih. Selcanya bersama dengan Yesung di konser K.R.Y kemarin. Sampai siang begini ia tidak juga mendapat kabar dari Yesung. Memang sih kasih sayang tidak harus ditunjukkan saat hari Valentine tapi paling tidak sedikit ucapan atau telepon di hari ini sepertinya tidak ada salahnya.

Ryeowook membenamkan wajahnya di atas kasur saat suara ketukan pintu itu terdengar dari luar. Ia segera mengangkat kepalanya dan menengok ke arah pintu untuk mengantisipasi siapa yang akan masuk. Ryeowook sampai menahan napasnya saat pintu kamarnya terbuka dan sesosok namja terlihat dari balik pintu.

"_Hyung_ aku dan Sungmin _hyung_ mau makan di luar bersama Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Kau mau ikut tidak?"

Ryeowook membuang napasnya kecewa saat sosok Kyuhyun yang justru muncul di balik pintu kamarnya. Tentu saja ia berharap bahwa itu Yesung namun sepertinya ia lupa kalau Yesung tidak akan pernah mengetuk pintu kamarnya saat masuk. Yesung pasti masuk begitu saja tanpa peduli ia sedang melakukan apa di dalam kamar itu dan yang pasti selalu membuatnya kaget.

Ryeowook menggeleng pelan. "Tidak Kyu kau pergi saja. Aku pusing jadi aku ingin tidur," jawab Ryeowook seadanya.

Kyuhyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan berlalu pergi dari kamar Ryeowook. Ryeowook segera beranjak dari kasurnya, memasukkan laptopnya ke dalam tas dan menaruhnya di atas meja kemudian mematikan lampu kamar dan beranjak tidur. Ryeowook hanya ingin hari ini segera berakhir. Ia lelah, bukan fisiknya tapi hatinya. Pantaskah ia meragukan cinta Yesung padanya?

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya. Perlahan kesadarannya mulai hilang dibawa ke dalam dunia mimpi. Seorang _namja_ perlahan menyusup masuk ke dalam kamarnya. _Namja_ itu mendekati kasur Ryeowook dan memandang wajah manis _namja_ yang sekarang tengah tertidur pulas itu. Ia mengelus pelan rambut Ryeowook dan juga pipi Ryeowook. Menjaga gerakannya agar tidak membangunkan Ryeowook.

"Aku akan datang lagi nanti. Sampai saat itu tolong bersabar menungguku," ucapnya sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan kamar itu.

.

*Make A Wish*

.

Ryeowook membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Ia mengusap-usap matanya menyesuaikan dengan cahaya remang-remang yang ada di sekitar ruangan. Ia merasa tubuhnya melayang dengan ringan dan didekap oleh kehangatan. Ia melihat dirinya berjalan menyusuri sebuah lorong berwarna putih. Otaknya masih bekerja dengan lambat karena baru terbangun dari tidur. Ia sampai mengira bahwa ia masih ada di dalam alam mimpi sekarang.

"Kau sudah bangun? Lama sekali tidurmu _baby_," suara berat dan dalam itu terdengar di telinga Ryeowook bagaikan membangunkannya dan menyuruh otaknya bekerja dengan benar.

"_Hyung_? Yesung _hyung_?" ucap Ryeowook terbata seolah tak percaya _namja_ yang tengah menggendongnya saat ini adalah kekasih yang begitu ia rindukan.

Ya saat ini Yesung memang tengah menggendong Ryeowook ala _bridal style_ dan membawanya menyusuri sebuah lorong yang Ryeowook duga sebagai lorong _dorm_ mereka dan membawanya entah kemana.

"Iya ini aku. Memangnya kenapa _baby_? Kau tidak suka melihatku?" Ryeowook segera menggeleng dengan keras saat Yesung bertanya seperti itu. Ryeowook hanya terkejut dan ia tidak menyangka bahwa Yesung akan datang. Ryeowook mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Yesung dan mengeratkan pegangannya agar Yesung lebih mudah membawanya.

Yesung membawa Ryeowook ke atas atap _dorm_ Super Junior. Terlihat langit malam yang begitu indah dengan berbagai taburan bintang yang menghiasi langit di angkasa. Yesung menurunkan Ryeowook dan mendudukkannya bersandar di dinding lalu ikut duduk di sebelah kirinya dan memegang tangan Ryeowook dengan erat. Yesung mengangkat tangan kirinya dan melihat jam tangannya.

"5... 4... 3... 2... 1..." ucap Yesung membuat Ryeowook mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Yesung mengecup dahi Ryeowook dengan lembut dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Sudah lewat hari Valentine sayang. _Saranghaeyo_."

Ryeowook semakin bingung dengan ucapan Yesung yang dirasanya aneh. Jika ini sudah lewat hari Valentine berarti sudah berapa lama ia tertidur? Astaga pantas saja perutnya terasa lapar. Lalu apa maksud Yesung melakukan semua ini? Ia jadi semakin bingung dengan sikap aneh kekasihnya ini.

"Apa kau bingung kenapa aku melakukan semua ini?" Ryeowook hanya mengangguk pelan saat Yesung meluncurkan pertanyaan tersebut seakan bisa menebak pikirannya. Yesung menyentil hidung Ryeowook dengan pelan.

"Pertama kau tidak akan mendapat cokelat, bunga, ataupun boneka di hari Valentine karena ini sudah lewat dari hari itu," Ryeowook menggembungkan pipinya saat mendengar perkataan Yesung namun Yesung malah tertawa pelan melihat reaksi Ryeowook.

"Kedua ini hadiahku untukmu sebagai pengganti cokelat, bunga, dan boneka," ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum.

Ryeowook menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri mencoba mencari hadiah yang disebutkan oleh Yesung. Yesung kembali tertawa melihat tingkah polos Ryeowook.

"Hadiahnya tidak akan bisa kau lihat sayang tapi hanya bisa kau rasakan. Dan hadiah itu ada disini," Yesung menggenggam tangan Ryeowook dan meletakkannya di dada hingga Ryeowook bisa merasakan debaran jantung yang berdetak dengan cepat itu.

"Jantung ini masih sama seperti yang dulu. Selalu berdebar dengan keras hanya untukmu. Mungkin akhir-akhir ini kita terlihat menjauh, jarang meluangkan waktu untuk bersama karena kesibukan kita masing-masing. Mungkin jarak yang membentangi kita membuatmu merasa aku sudah kehilangan cintaku padamu tapi percayalah setiap perasaan itu datang menghampirimu ingatlah bahwa jantung ini akan terus berdebar untukmu sampai kematian merenggut debarannya," ucap Yesung lembut sambil memegang pipi Ryeowook dengan sebelah tangannya.

Air mata dengan perlahan menuruni pipi Ryeowook, membasahi wajahnya yang manis. Inikah jawaban Yesung atas semua pertanyaan yang selama ini Ryeowook simpan dalam hati? Ia memang terkadang merasa Yesung semakin jauh darinya hingga rasanya ia mempertanyakan rasa cinta _namja_ itu kepadanya. Namun pertanyaan yang tak terungkapkan itu seakan diketahui oleh Yesung bahkan disadari sepenuhnya.

"_Mianhae_ jika aku sudah banyak mengabaikanmu belakangan ini. Aku terlalu terlena karena kau membiarkanku memilih jalan yang ingin kutempuh. Kau selalu mendukung apa yang ingin kulakukan. Aku hanya memfokuskan diri pada hal lain dan melupakanmu. Harusnya kau tidak mengiyakan semua keinginanku. Aku mengijinkanmu untuk jadi egois," ucap Yesung lagi sambil mengusap air mata yang menuruni pipi Ryeowook.

"Jangan menangis sayang. Kau tahu aku benci melihatmu menangis karena itu menyakiti hatiku. Bisakah kau tersenyum untukku? Apa kau mau memaafkan semua kesalahan yang sudah kuperbuat?" Ryeowook tersenyum lalu mengangguk dengan cepat sebelum kemudian memeluk Yesung dengan erat.

Yesung pun balik memeluk Ryeowook dan mengusap punggungnya. "_Gomawo baby_. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Sejenak mereka terdiam dalam posisi itu hingga akhirnya Ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya pada Yesung dan memandang wajah tampan kekasihnya itu dengan lekat. Yesung tersenyum melihat wajah Ryeowook.

"Apa kau tahu bahwa ada legenda yang berkata bahwa ketika seorang _namja_ lahir ke dunia ini maka bintang-bintang akan menyerukan nama pasangannya kelak? Aku bertanya-tanya apakah bintang-bintang juga menyerukan nama Kim Ryeowook ketika aku lahir?" tanya Yesung lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Ryeowook tertawa pelan dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Yesung.

"Dan jika itu benar mereka pasti menyerukan nama Kim Jongwoon saat aku lahir ke dunia ini. Aku berterima kasih karena para bintang tahu bahwa Kim Jongwoon yang dimaksudkan untukku adalah yang ini. Kan banyak sekali yang bernama Kim Jongwoon di Korea ini," ucap Ryeowook sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya pada lengan Yesung yang mendekap tubuhnya.

Yesung tersenyum kecil saat mendengar pernyataan Ryeowook. Ia meletakkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Ryeowook membuat namja manis itu bisa merasakan hembusan napasnya.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku menunggu hari Valentine selesai untuk bertemu denganmu?" bisiknya di telinga Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Tidak. Memangnya kenapa _hyung_? Kau membuatku kesal karena lelah menunggumu tahu. Kau sengaja ya?"

"Tidak _baby_. Alasan yang pertama karena _hyung_ sedang sibuk mempersiapkan OST yang akan _hyung _nyanyikan jadi _mianhae_ ne? Tapi sebenarnya mungkin ada unsur kesengajaan juga karena alasan yang kedua _hyung_ ingin mengungkapkan kalau _hyung_ mencintai Kim Ryeowook tidak hanya di hari Valentine saja tapi aku ingin mencintainya sepanjang yang aku bisa," pipi Ryeowook terasa memerah saat Yesung mengucapkan kalimat itu. Ia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum mengingat betapa besar Yesung mencintainya.

"_Hyung_ kenapa kau mencintaiku? Apa ada alasan tertentu?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran masih sambil bersandar di dada Yesung.

"Jika aku harus punya alasan kenapa aku mencintaimu maka aku akan menjawab tak punya. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya tanpa alasan tertentu. Bahkan jika kau tak lagi mencintaiku atau bahkan tak membalas cintaku maka aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Kau yang kuinginkan dan kubutuhkan di dalam hidupku. Bukankah aku tidak harus punya alasan untuk mencintai seseorang? Aku bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa aku mencintaimu karena seluruh tubuh dan seluruh indraku hanya mengarahkanku padamu," Yesung berucap pelan dengan suara _baritone_nya yang sedikit serak dan menggoda.

"Kenapa kau romantis sekali hari ini hyung? Berbeda sekali dengan yang sering kau katakan di majalah pada saat _interview_," ucap Ryeowook sambil tertawa pelan.

"Tentu saja berbeda karena aku hanya bisa romantis jika hal itu mengenai dirimu sayang. Oh iya ada yang ingin kau minta dariku _baby_? Sebenarnya aku mengajakmu kesini menatap bintang karena ingin kau mengatakan permohonanmu di depan para bintang yang telah menyebut namaku untuk dirimu dan namamu untuk diriku. Jadi biarlah mereka menyaksikan janjiku untuk mengabulkan permohonanmu," ucap Yesung senang.

"_Make a wish please_," lanjutnya lagi.

Ryeowook menutup matanya sebelum kemudian mengucapkan permohonannya. "Aku berharap semoga aku bisa menyaksikan pemandangan bintang yang indah ini selamanya bersama dengan Yesung _hyung_ di sisiku. "

"Benarkah itu permohonanmu _baby_?" ucap Yesung dengan lembut.

Ryeowook mengangguk kecil.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan mengabulkan permohonanmu itu. Aku berjanji untuk melihat bintang yang indah ini bersamamu, selalu disisimu selamanya, mengikat diriku dengan kuat di hatimu dan mencintaimu sampai kau merasa bosan dengan seluruh cintaku," ucap Yesung mantap.

"Kau bercanda _hyung_? Mana mungkin aku bosan akan cintamu? Aku akan selalu mencintaimu hyung. _Saranghaeyo yeongwonhi_," Ryeowook berbalik dan mengecup bibir Yesung singkat.

Yesung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Ryeowook, menjaga agar kekasih mungilnya itu tidak kedinginan. Menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang begitu lembut di telinga Ryeowook sambil menikmati saat-saat mereka berdua menikmati bintang di angkasa dengan penuh cinta.

* * *

_**When tears are like a comet**_

_**Sliding down your palm**_

_**Can't hold it tight**_

_**Don't be sad**_

_**It's all right**_

_**This world is still young (Our dreams are still young)**_

_**Love doesn't have wings**_

_**But it can still fly to your heart**_

_**Don't be afraid**_

_**Don't worry**_

_**Can't you sense**_

_**This love**_

_**Is so strong**_

_**Will you make a wish?**_

_**Make a wish**_

_**Close your eyes**_

_**A wish is a well**_

_**Make a wish**_

_**Make a wish**_

_**You'll hear a sincere echo**_

_**Let us make a wish**_

_**Make a wish**_

_**Promise together we'll see the most beautiful scenery**_

_**All this won't be a dream**_

_**As long as you believe with all your heart **_

* * *

**END**

* * *

Annyeong ini ff pertama yang saya post disini jadi tolong maafkan segala kekurangannya. Saya masih newbie jadi mohon bantuannya ya dari kalian semua :)

FF ini saya buat spesial untuk Valentine Day sebagai oneshot pertama dari Lovely Day series. Seanjutnya akan ada sekuel-nya untuk spesial White Day. Kritik dan saran diterima. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membacanya.

- Ryeowook's Aegi -


End file.
